The purpose of this study is to examine the effect of insulin on whole body glucose metabolism in man using indirect calorimetry and multiple tracer infusions including water, bicarbonate, glucose and pyruvate. This will permit calculation of the fraction of glucose utilized by the glycolytic and oxidative pathways.